IL était une fois une princesse
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: ONESHOT! J'ai hésité à mettre cette fic en "R", car je pense que l'on doit préserver la santé mentale de nos chères têtes blondes... pour le résumé: Sanzo garde ses neveux...


**Auteur **: D.I.(je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai mis ça: c'est moi qui l'ai écrit cette fic, et pas ce D.I. on je ne me rappelle plus... si quelqu'un sait ce que ça veut dire...)  
**Source** : Gensomaden Saiyuki  
**Titre** : Il était une fois une princesse…  
**Type** : PWP, Univers alternatif, Yaoi, débile…  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas. Hokuto et Subaru non plus. Le conte de blanche neige encore moins..

* * *

_IL ETAIT UNE FOIS UNE PRINCESSE..._

Sanzo poussa un lourd soupir, regardant autour de lui. Tout n'était que pleurs et désolation. Le lieu était saccagé, les corps mutilés gisaient, entremélés aux autres, les bâtiments dûrement construits étaient en ruine… tout était dévasté. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de joie des dévastateurs… Sanz eut un haut le cœur, aussi respira t il longuement, calmement…

- Maintenant, CA SUFFIT !!

Deux visages de chérubins se tournèrent vers lui. Terribles. Deux sourires jumaux se formèrent…

- ONCLE SANZOOOO !!

Les deux furies lui sautèrent au cou, manquant de renverser le blond. Celui ci ne broncha pas, et décrocha calmement les deux sangsues de ses bras.  
Il regarda un court instant les deux furies en face de lui…

- Hoky, Sub', tenez vous tranquilles !! je suis parti tout juste une demi heure, et vous avez saccagé toute la pièce !! d'ailleurs, Gojo devait vous surveiller !! ou est il ??

Les jumeaux mirent dans leurs grands yeux verts la plus pure innocence lors de l'accusation.

- Gojo est en train de dormir…. Finit par lâcher la petite Hokuto  
- bien. Je vais aller réveiller ce paresseux.. pendant ce temps, rangez les Régo, d'accord ?  
- Oui tonton Sanzo ! dirent en cœur les deux anges bruns.

Sanzo soupira, avant de secouer de roux…

- GOJOOO !! tu étais sensé surveiller les petits !!!

L'appelé poussa un lourd gémissement…

- Sanzo… c'est ta faute, tu n'avais qu'a pas proposer à ta sœur de garder les jumeaux !

Un bruit de verre brisé et un hurlement strident les firent sursauter, et ils se précipitèrent dans le salon…

Subaru pleurait à chaudes larmes, devant l'ex bocal du poisson rouge, qui remuait bêtement sur le parquet… il fallait agir vite. Sauver le parquet, le poisson, faire attention à ce que les enfants ne se coupent pas, calmer Subaru… Gojo fut le plus prompt à agir, attrapant un verre d'eau et faisant tomber le poisson dedans… Puis Sanzo écarta les enfants, prenant Subaru dans ses bras pour consoler le charmant bambin….  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inondation était maîtrisée.  
Sanzo regarda l'heure ; 18H. il fallait les faire manger.. et ENFIN les coucher…

-Tontooonnn !! tu nous lit une histoiiire ???

Sanzo soupira, regardant les deux petits anges….

- je n'ai pas de livre…  
- Tu l'invente alors ? murmura Subaru…  
- OOOOH OUIIII !! hurla Hokuto.

Gojo eut un ricanement, regardant Sanzo s'asseoir à coté du lit des jumeaux, embarrassé.  
Celui ci s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant une histoire qu'il connaisse, quelque chose qui puisse plaire à des enfants…  
Le rouquin s'assis derrière lui, s'accoudant au dossier du pasteur (Sanzo).

- « Il était une fois une reine, qui rêvait d'avoir un enfant… son mari était partit à la chasse (version super édulcorée pour enfant) aussi passait elle son temps à broder en regardant la neige tomber… un jour, alors qu'elle regardait les sombres bois en face d'elle, elle se piqua le doigt, faisant tomber une goutte carmine sur la neige immaculée. Aussi fit elle un souhait… « Je voudrais avoir un enfant qui ait les cheveux aussi rouges que ce sang, la peau aussi blanche que cette neige, et….. les… Sanzo se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait… les cils aussi sombres que ces bois…  
Un jour, cette princesse naquit. Elle s'appela Blanche neige.»

- Et cette princesse, c'était vous ? murmura Gojo, juste assez doucement pour que seul Sanzo l'entende…  
- Hélas, la reine dut partir en voyage, et laissa le roi et sa bien jeune fille… le roi se remaria, avec une reine qui était aussi cruelle que belle. Chaque matin, elle demandait à son miroir « miroir dit moi qui est la plus belle ? » et le miroir lui répondait « il n'existe aucune jeune fille plus belle que vous ». Mais un jour, Blanche neige, qui avait bien grandit, dépassa en beauté sa belle mère… aussi, celle ci, énervée, décida de la perdre en forêt.  
Dans la forêt, Blanche neige rencontra un beau prince charmant.. et elle devint amoureuse…

- Est ce que ça a été difficile ? sourit Gojo, connaissant l'histoire et trouvant qu'elle était atrocement massacrée…  
- Ce fut très facile… On ne voyait que trop que le prince était charmant… qu'elle ne pouvait aimer que lui…  
- Etait il grand, beau et fort ?  
- Pour blanche neige, il n'avait pas son égal, dans le monde entier ! Mais, voyant que blanche neige était encore en vie, la méchante reine décida de faire manger une pomme empoisonnée à blanche neige…  
- Mais c'est horrible ! Blanche Neige va mourir ?? s'exclama Hokuto !  
- Mais non… ça fait juste pousser des boutons bleus sur le visage…  
- Ouais, elle va juste pourrir un peu… murmura le cafard.  
- Donc, la reine se déguisa en marchande, et fit manger la pomme à Blanche neige… qui se couvrit de boutons… cependant, le prince, qui était tombé amoureux de la jeune princesse, pourfendit la reine, et, grâce à son amour, guérit blanche neige…. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants : 7 en tout…

Sanzo resta un instant silencieux, vérifiant la respiration calme des deux enfants… ils dormaient à point fermé.  
Les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux…  
Gojo sourit, réprimant un rire moqueur…

- Tu sais, c'était pas ça du tout l'histoire…

Sanzo haussa les épaules, légèrement vexé…

- Désolé si je n'ai pas eut une enfance bercée par un monceau de contes plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Gojo baissa les yeux. Il oubliait parfois que Sanzo avait été adopté à l'age de 13ans par le clan Sumeragi, peu après la mort de son premier père adoptif, Komyo…

- Au fait, je dors ou moi maintenant ?

Sanzo haussa à nouveau les épaules…

- le canapé est occupé par un camp de concentration version Rego… précisa le roux  
- Bon, viens.

Gojo sourit, passant ses bras autour du cou de son co locataire.

- les enfants…  
-.. dorment. Termina Gojo, embrassant délicatement les clavicules de Sanzo.

Sanzo hésita un instant, sur le seuil de la porte… Gojo perçu ce changement d'attitude et vint se placer face au pasteur, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Sanzo. Je ne te forcerai jamais, tu le sais non ?? alors je pense que nous pouvons dormir ensemble… je ne te ferais jamais rien sans que tu ne sois d'accord…

Sanzo rougit… Gojo lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert…  
Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent, et Sanzo se sentit à nouveau rougir, se retrouvant face à Gojo en t shirt – boxer… il avait l'habitude de le voir comme ça lorsque celui ci sortait de la douche, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil…

- Sanzo, calme toi…

Sanzo vint se blottir contre Gojo, la tête fourrée contre son épaule, sentant ses bras rassurant autour de son buste…. Il releva la tête, cherchant les lèvres de son ami…  
Gojo les fit tomber sur le lit, continuant à l'embrasser…puis il rabattit la couverture sur eux, gardant Sanzo serré contre lui…  
Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, leur respiration devenant de plus en plus calme, profitant juste de la promiscuité de l'autre…

- Tontoooonnn J'arrive pas à dormir !!!

Owari

Notes : cette fic est sortie tout droit de mon imagination tordue, comme vous avez pu le constater : à la base, il y a la charmante chanson « un jour mon prince viendra » de blanche-neige, qui commence par un dialogue des plus niais :  
(je vous mets P pour princesse, N pour nains… logique)  
« P : il était une fois une princesse  
N : et… et cette princesse, c'était vous ?  
P : qui devint amoureuse…  
N : est ce que ça a été difficile ?  
P : ce fut très facile je t'assure ! on ne voyait que trop que le prince était charmant ! que je ne pouvais aimer que lui !  
N : était il grand, très grand ?  
N(un autre) : etait il fort.. et beau ?  
P : il n'a pas son pareil ! Dans le monde entier !! »  
Bref voilà…. Désolée…


End file.
